


Q & A

by stuff_and_nonsense



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: Fjord wasn’t a bad roommate, not that Molly was picky, but he had an awful lot of questions.





	Q & A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinereous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/gifts).



Fjord wasn’t a bad roommate, not that Molly was picky, but he had an awful lot of questions. _Are you praying over your swords? What do you make of all that? Is there any way you could use a little less incense? I think it’s setting off my allergies._ Not a problem though. Molly wasn’t about to run out of bullshit to answer him with.

He felt a little bad for the poor man though. He was a good travel companion - competent and charismatic and very handsome - but the only way someone asked so many questions was if he didn’t know who he was and wanted the world to tell him. He was even more sure of that when Fjord came up to him at the Leaky Tap, just after they’d returned from their trip up the underground river for the Gentleman.

“Molly, do you mind if I ask you something?” he said, rubbing at his jaw.

“I never do,” said Molly.

“Last night, when we were camped out,” Fjord started, “and everyone was asking about my teeth, you were awfully quiet that whole time. Guess I was just wondering why.”

“Just didn’t have anything to say,” Molly shrugged.

“I was a little surprised, is all,” said Fjord. “You’re so comfortable with who you are. Thought maybe it would bother you.”

“We all find our ways to survive,” said Molly. “Not my business what yours was.” He patted Fjord on the shoulder. “Although if you do grow them in, I’ll be in line right after Jester. Want to come drinking?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Fjord said, and followed him out of the room.

 

Not so long after, Molly had a question of his own. His companions at the Pillowtrove had just left, and he was lounging on the bed, still wrapped in his tapestry, when Fjord shuffled back in, not making eye contact.

"Have fun?" he asked eventually.

"I had a wonderful time," Molly proclaimed. "Why didn't you join us? You looked intrigued for a second there."

“It’s a little much for me,” Fjord said. “Three people, and right next to all our friends, and hell, I barely know what I’m doing with a single woman. I’d just make a fool of myself.”

“Well, that’s the difference between you and me,” said Molly, sitting up on the bed. “I never worry about making a fool of myself.”

“I know you don’t,” said Fjord. “That’s something I admire about you.” To Molly’s surprise, he walked over and sat down on the bed as well, barely a foot of space between them. 

“I came in here meaning to say,” he continued, “I’ve been trying to worry a little less. About my teeth, about other things. I was thinking on that a lot out in the hallway just now.”

“Are you looking for advice?” Molly asked. He flicked his tail up to run across Fjord’s thigh, just to see what he’d do. 

Fjord’s eyes followed it intently. “In a sense,” he said, then hesitated. Maybe he just needed a little push. Molly leaned in to kiss him.

He’d read the situation right, thank the Moonweaver. Fjord responded immediately, mouth pressing back against Molly’s, hand gripping Molly’s thigh. His mouth was firm but smooth, free of stubble, just like Molly had imagined. He wasn’t so well-practiced, but he made up for it in enthusiasm, and he made just the best noise when Molly slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Molly slid closer, started working at the fastenings on Fjord’s leathers. There was one big hand on his lower back, another in his hair. As he shifted position, his tapestry fell out of place into a pile on the floor. Fjord was blushing a deep green, but he wasn’t letting go. “Maybe you can teach me a few things,” he said, before kissing Molly again.

Never mind all the questions; Fjord as a roommate had just gone from not bad to best.


End file.
